


Slowing Heartbeats

by Squint_at_Heart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, could be friendship or romance, s01e12 Code Breaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squint_at_Heart/pseuds/Squint_at_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on what happens in the season one finale when Stiles and Jackson arrive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowing Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> if you want this to be a friendship fic don't read the last 2 lines.

Stiles honked the horn of the Porsche before both he and Jackson jumped out and ran around to the front of the car, standing only a foot or two apart. Stiles didn’t hesitate before throwing his Molotov cocktail at Peter. It arced slowly toward him and then… he caught it. “Oh, Damn” he muttered, so close. Suddenly Scott was throwing Alison her bow and she was shooting the beaker. It exploded, Stiles looked over to Jackson who glanced down at his own Molotov before throwing it at peter as well. Peter roared as he stumbled around, the fire engulfing him. Stiles and Jackson watched from a distance as he fell to the ground, Derek knelt over him, Scott yelled something, and then Derek raised his hand, blood splattered, peter was dead.

       It felt like a million years but was only a few seconds before Derek straightened up.

“I’m the alpha now” he said in a deep voice, eyes turning red. Stiles just stood there, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal, his breathing to even out. Jackson stepped closer to him, their hands brushing, Stiles looked at him, blue eyes meeting light brown. They simply looked at each other for a few moments. Both searching each other’s eyes for something, neither of them quite sure what they were looking for. Suddenly Stiles flung himself into Jackson’s arms. Part of Stiles expected for Jackson to push him away, but he didn’t. Jackson held him close, for a full minute they just stood there, breathing each other in. both slightly shaking, both of their hearts still racing, yet slowing down, together.

“Jackson” Derek's voice broke the trance, they broke apart looking at the new alpha standing in front of them. “You wanted The Bite right?” there was a beat before Jackson spoke.

“Didn’t you say there was a chance that The Bite could kill me?” Derek simply nodded. Out of the corner of his eye Jackson could see Stiles wince at that. “Is there anyway to tell if The Bite will take or kill before you do it?” Derek shook his head.

“Do you want it or not?”

Stiles turned away, as if heading back to the car to leave. “No” Jackson’s voice made him spin around to face the blonde, who wasn’t looking at Derek, but at Stiles. “No I can’t risk it, it’s not worth the risk” tears were streaming down Stiles’ cheeks as his face split into a grin. There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation before he ran and jumped into Jackson's arms.

 

Their lips met in a kiss that said everything, thank you, you’re welcome, I love you, and I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone is looking for a beta i am available just FYI.


End file.
